Romance Overload
by LillyReBelFan
Summary: Miley and Oliver are partnered up for the Romeo and Juliet play but what will happen when Lilly and Oliver get a little closer? Who does Oliver want? and what about Jackson? Chapter 2 fixed! sorry
1. The Kiss

Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh plz? and I really hope you like it

Sometimes I wonder how I can be so blind…..I mean he's my best friend and I've known him forever but I've never quite felt something for him till the day of the play ……….

(flashback)  
¨Hey Lilly!¨ Miley exclaimed as she was coming out from the side curtain

¨Hey Miley!¨ I had been watching the play from the curtains and right now it was Miley's scene alone.

¨What do you think so far?¨ She asked excitedly

¨ It's great what's the next scene?¨ actually I knew what it was but I knew how awkward it was for Miley so I had to take advantage of that

¨ Well….right now its intermission for like 10 minutes and then it's the …¨ she hesitated

¨ The….¨ I mimicked pushing her along

¨The kiss, the kiss, happy now Lilly?¨ she exclaimed

¨Yep¨ I said giddily

¨Ha ha very funny Lilly but the truth is Oliver and I never practiced kissing so I'm afraid its going to be terrible , so I wanted to sorta practice once before but I can't find him!¨

¨Oh, well would you like me to look for him?¨

¨Yeah that would be GREAT!¨ she replied gratefully

I went around looking for Oliver and then saw him slip in the costume and props closet I walked into the room and saw him in the Romeo costume , you know he actually didn't look that goofy if you didn't look to closely he kinda looked like…

´´Lilly….Lilly, Lilly!¨ yelled Oliver trying to put me out of my ´´deep thoughts´´.

¨ Huh? Sorry Oliver I started thinking and then…¨

¨Oh, no need to say more Lilly…¨ Oliver said with a smirk

¨Aw how sweet….HEY!¨

¨Now you know how I feel¨ said as he looked down at the floor sadly

¨Oh Oliver I'm sorry that's right , I didn't know you felt that way about all the stuff me and Miley say..

Well its his fault for being the doughnut of all time I mean really!  
¨Miley and I¨ he corrected

See what I mean?  
¨Whatever!¨

¨I was just kidding , Lilly I didn't mean to upset you¨ He said jokingly

Oh so that's how he wanted to play it ? Well 2 could play at the ¨kidding¨ game.

¨Oh that's all right Oliver , I didn't want you to feel unimportant so I guess I just went along with what you were saying….¨ Ooh maybe a little bit too harsh

¨Oh cool, cause you kind of get on my nerves a lot of the time Lilly so I guess that's okay….¨ He replied harshly

WHAT! Where did that come from! Why would he say that? He's my best friend but I get on his nerves? I felt the anger and hurt go through me

¨Cool, so aren't you supposed to be kissing Miley with your horrible breath right now?¨ Oh god what was I doing? the game was going too far, and why did I all of a sudden care about him and Miley?

¨Oh so you think I have horrible breathe¨ he asked Out of all the things I said that's the part he was worried about geez!  
¨Yeah you do!¨ ¨Oh really I'm sorry then.¨

huh?

¨Huh? You didn't do anything!¨ ¨Yet¨ he replied getting closer ¨Um Oliver what are you doi……..¨

I was interrupted by his lips on mine, he pushed me against a wall , grabbed my wrists and secured them above my head with his hands which were surprisingly strong.  
I finally got out of his grasp and to my surprise grabbed his thick hair and put my hands in it .

He seemed surprised but pleased since he let out a soft moan and put his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, I had no idea Oliver could kiss like this I mean really! Miley sure was missing out…. OH No Miley!

¨Lilly….Oliver are you in here! Miley asked as she came in the room………….To Be Continued 


	2. The ExplanationEdit

Hey guys I'm glad you've like it so far! oh and I'll try to update at least every other day kay? enjoy! p.s the italics are Lilly thinking...yep she does that sometimes LOL. 

where we left of- "Huh? You didn't do anything!"

"Yet" he replied getting closer "Um Oliver what are you doi……!"

I was interrupted by his lips on mine, he pushed me against a wall , grabbed my wrists and secured them above my head with his hands which were surprisingly strong.  
I finally got out of his grasp and to my surprise grabbed his thick hair and put my hands in it .

He seemed surprised, but pleased since he let out a soft moan and put his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

I had no idea Oliver could kiss like this I mean really! Miley sure was missing out…. OH No Miley!

"Lilly….Oliver are you in here! Miley asked as she came in the room………….To Be Continued

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Oh no, I was supposed to look for you so you guys could practice the kiss!" I whispered to him

"Really...she wants to...um..'practice'...? he said making quotations in the air at the word practice

Was he grinning?... OH MY GOD! Oliver was a man-whore! at any other time this would have made me laugh but not now...not after the kiss we just shared!

I looked back up at him and glared while I felt some tears stinging the corners of my eyes

"Oh god ...Lilly I didn't mean it like that ...I meant, I...I don't know..."

So he was confused ...well fine he could have Miley for all I care!

I quickly made sure that my hair was okay and that my lips weren't too swollen and then did the same with Oliver who looked weirded out as I neated his hair. I then checked if Miley was still in the Costume department but she seemed to have gone to the Prop section.

"Um..Lilly aren't you gonna say anything..?"

Oh I think I knew JUST what to say

"Miley over here!" I shouted as walked right outside the door with Oliver, who seemed to be worried about what exactly I would tell Miley, following me like a puppy.

"Lilly...OLIVER, I've been looking for you everywhere you dougnut, we're on in like 2 minutes!" she exclaimed, "and what were you doing anyways!"

"Um, well Lilly and I we were...um...well...she said ..." Oliver tried to explain but seemed lost for words.

What an idiot! She had asked about him not "we" he seemed to have trouble saying anything but when he did all the wrong words were falling out, I didn't want Miley to find out because I had always thought she had a thing for Oliver so I didn't want her to yell at me, besides I was mad right now and was just itching to leave and go home.

"What he means Miley is that we had to sew a button back in the costume, because when he got up it it popped out, and I told him when I found him that you were looking for him so we were trying to hurry but had trouble with the needle." I intervened with coolness I didn't know I had.

"Oh, okay well did Lilly tell you why I wanted you back...Oliver?" she asked, blushing

Oliver turned to me and found me trying to hold back tears and avoiding his glance, from the corner of my eye though I saw him gulp.

"Uh, yeah she did" he replied nervously blushing too although I didn't know if it was because of embarassment of Miley wanting to 'practice' or if it was the glare I was giving him right now.

INTERMISSION IS UP ! EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS PLEASE!

"Well I guess I better go to my seat then I'll see you guys later" I said and walked out before Oliver could say a word

Well I guess now I get to see their kiss

I sighed as I rested back in my seat tears threatening to fall at a moments notice, now all I could do is wait...

A/N: Hey I know its not that long but I wanted you to know what happens with Miley I'll try to post tomorrow review and any suggestions are completely welcome


	3. Olivers POV: First EncounterPart 1

A/N: hey I'm really happy with the reviews so far...so yay! and I'm trying to update as quickly as I can but I get writers block really easily its awesome that the Hannah Montana sect. has almost 100 stories...almost hint, hint and you know more LIlly/Oliver stories would be great clears throat loudly and obviously ...if you know what I mean. Okay so I got this idea for another story that would be Lilly/Oliver of course and it be about them sorta having a one night stand and Lilly ends up pregnant leaves and some years later and old friend finds her it sounds a whole lot better than the description so what do you think? would you guys like that ? anyways I need some help cause theres some parts of the story that I would like to be I don't know in bold and stuff like that but I don't have any programs that will do that right so can anybody recommend anything? Oh and theres a C2 site for Lilly/Oliver ship fics and All the great Oliver.Artemis. ones are there and so is mine which is REALLY Flattering

P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana...I wish I owned MItchell Musso...but thats another story.

P.P.S. the next 2 chap. will be Olivers POV and this one talks about his and Lillys relationship and talks about Miley and about her part in their friendship ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº I should have mentioned this at the beginning but both Lilly and Oliver are writing this in their online journals

Olivers POV-  
Ever since Pre-K she's been there for me...my crazy, hyper, dorky, random, beautiful, best girl-friend Lillian Elizabeth Anne Truscott. She's like an electrifying ray of sunshine...always there to wake me up and brighten up my day. I remember the first time we met...

(flashback)

A young boy of about 4 walked out of his house his Mom trying to keep a hold on his soon-to-be pre-schooler hand.

"Oliver...are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the bus stop?" Marie Oken asked her son.

"Yes, Mom !" Oliver said rolling his eyes (oliver-My mom had trouble letting go since I was her only son) and finally losing the death grip on his small hand

"Well...I guess so...I guess I'm off to bed now knowing that my ONLY son didn't want me to watch him go off to Pre-School...because I'm so embarassing...and from now on every time he walks out the door I'll have to wonder if he ever REALLY loved me...sigh." Marie dramatically stated near crocodile tears (Oliver-I think this is where Lilly gets her guilt trips from ...I guess choosing my mom for their baby-sitter and vice-versa was pretty dumb of them.

"Mom, I told you to stop doing that!" he exclaimed flustered, "...fine you can come along, but only to the corner kay?"

"Okay sweetie...you're the boss!" Marie replied hiding a smile behind her hand Oliver never got this bossy unless he was nervous or scared...or both.

Oliver beamed up at his mom and walked struggling with his heavy Blues Clues back pack toward the bus stop

They finally got to the corner where his mom was supposed to stay

"Oliver" Marie said as she kneeled down towards her young son " I want you to be good okay sweetie?"

"Yes..Mommy I promise." Oliver replied anxiously

"Aww, don't worry baby I'm sure you'll make lots of friends today" she said after watching Oliver squirm for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, good morning Marie and is this your son?" a voice came from behind them

Marie turned around and stood up once she saw who it was

"Oh good morning Elizabeth bringing Lilly to the bus stop?" she asked gesturing towards the small girl behind Elizabeth

"Sure am , Lilly sweetheart say hello to Marie and her son" Elizabeth told almost four year old Lilly Truscott who was currently glued to the back of her leg

"Hi LIlly !"( I was annoyed at the moment since I knew if I didn't say hi now then Lilly never would)

"Hi..." Lilly replied timidly

"Oh Lilly's just a little nervous because its her first day she's usually very hyper." Elizabeth stated

"Well usually Oliver is less bossy but I'm letting it pass because its the first day fo pre-K because he gets like this when he's nervous" Marie replied.

"I might not be so nervous if we could just get this over with mommy!" Oliver finally pointedly said to his mother.

"You see" Marie told Elizabeth.

"You guys !" Oliver yelled at the older women

" Don't yell at my mom!", Lilly finally said coming out from behind her moms legs

"Don't yell at me!" Oliver yelled at her

They saw a tall man walking towards them and stopped their argument for a second

"Ladies I've been waiting for your kids for 10 minutes now if we don't get going now the children will be late" the man stated

"Oh we're sorry go on Lilly, Oliver you two be good" , the mom told their children as both of them went grudgingly towards the bus looking for a seat to share with anyone but each other.

(flashback ends)

and that was the first impression that Lilly and I had of each other but I'll continue the rest of it tomorrow Lilly's calling my cell and I have to get off the site

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A/N okay now I'm ready to take it Rewiew please! and tell me what you think about the story I'm thinking about writing and remember to go to Oliver.Artemis. for your other Lilly/Oliver ship needs LOL I'll post more tomorrow 


End file.
